


Domestication

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blood, Blue Diamond - Freeform, Cannibalism, Clan Gems, F/F, Feral Gems, Gore, Lapis - Freeform, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, SORTA!!!, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, Violence, cannibals, jasper - Freeform, kinda!!, sfw, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long, long ago, gems were very feral.</p><p>// Inspired by Zootopia and Warrior Cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // This takes place long before Homeworld was built.

Long, long ago, gems were very feral. Killing each other for food, eating each other alive, and breeding. The gems lived in clans; groups of other feral gems with a much more powerful gem as their leader. A diamond. There weren't many diamonds, only just four. It took lots of power to throw them out of their position. If you were lucky enough, you'd be welcomed into their clan. That's if you proved yourself worthy. If you weren't worthy, you'd be killed and eaten unless you could escape. If you were worthy, you'd be lucky enough to be able to survive with your clanmates. Some gems weren't lucky to be in a clan unless they were willing to start up their own.

The clans and their gems were very vicious and savage. Most of them fought over food since there was very little due to it being given to the leader most of the time. This caused the feral gems in the wild to kill each other for a meal. Cannibals, they were.

Could the gems talk? Yes although they mostly communicated through sounds. Sounds of joy, sorrow, fury, and disgust. Most of the time, the noises of the gems could be heard echoing and breaking through the large forest they all lived in. It wasn't very peaceful. Especially because you could hear the noises of a small gem being torn to shreds by a larger one.

Luckily, the seasons didn't change very often but when they did, it was awful. The winters were harsh and cold, causing clanmates to sleep with each other to keep warm. Food stocks were also very low in the winters and so were the herb stocks. The summers were enough to make gems find new sources of water to cool off in, it was even worst when they were in heat. At least new herbs were found during the time. The springs weren't all that bad, just cool enough. Then it was autumn, nice and cool. Plus, the gems found a way to entertain theirselves as they mostly played in the pile of leaves. 

Lots of the gems lived in a large green forest, divided into many parts. There were the clans, the drinking hole, the hunting grounds, and then there was a path leading to an entire different area where most gems went after they were finished breeding, had a family, or just wanted to leave. 

Lots of gems didn't know how to use their powers unlike a few Lapis Lazulis who knew how to fly and that's it. The feral gems barely wore clothes besides what was torn from their original uniforms when they were born. They didn't even know how to regenerate new uniforms for themselves. They were pretty much in the nude.

—10xx (Year) 23 (Day) 06 (Month) Spring—  
Low to the ground, a Jasper quietly watched a Lapis Lazuli who was simply hunting for fish. The Jasper was waiting for the Lapis to catch so many fish before she finally attacked.

After a while, the Jasper made her way closer towards the Lapis Lazuli before finally pouncing on her. The Lapis Lazuli screamed in fear and horror as she tried to kick the large gem off, furiously clawing at her chest and her belly. Simply, The Jasper picked the Lapis Lazuli up by the throat as she tightly held onto her. 

"Please- don't hurt me. I have a family. I have Cubs. I need to feed them, just let me go please. I need to get back to them, they're gonna be useless without me. They'll die." The Lapis' breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the large gem with bewildered eyes. She was just like a frightened animal.

The Jasper furrowed her brows and she carefully placed the Lapis down as she held her down with a large paw.  
"How old are your Cubs? Why isn't your mate hunting for you?"  
"My Cubs are a year old and my mate isn't alive anymore."

Obviously, the Lapis was lying. She wanted to be free. She didn't want to die by being torn apart by a Jasper's fangs. She just wanted to live another day or maybe live the rest of her pitiful life of nearly being killed every second.

"I guess I can let you go but I'm taking most of your fish. If you dare run off without me, I'll have you killed in an instant." The Jasper let The Lapis go before she leaned in to take most of the food what the Lapis had, devouring it quickly.

Simply, the Lapis watched. "D-Do you have a clan?" She stuttered nervously as she backed away a bit, fixing her mangled shirt and skirt. There were multiple gross stains on it.

The Jasper nodded. "Yes. I have a clan but I don't follow orders." She muttered bitterly as she pushed the last fish towards the Lapis who quickly took it, trying to tear it apart and eat it. "Do you have a clan? And what's your name?" The large gem sternly asked as she began to groom herself.

"Oh- my.. my name is Lapis Lazuli. You can call me Lapis."  
"Mm, Jaspers' the name." Jasper hummed loudly. "And what about your clan? Do you have a clan?"  
"Yes." Was all she said as she got up. "Plus, I need to go back and feed my family. I'll see you later, Jasper." Lapis quickly spoke as she rushed off.

Quietly, Jasper followed behind. She simply hid in a few bushes as she lowered herself to the ground after reaching the clan grounds. She decided to watch what Lapis was going to do.

"My diamond!"  
"Yes, Lapis?"  
"I didn't get any food. I.. uh.. a-a Jasper stole my fish. I'm sorry I didn't bring anything back. I can try again later because she might leave the pond I was fishing in soon." Lapis lowered her head in shame as a bunch of gems and Blue Diamond began to quietly complain to each other.  
"Lapis, you are bringing shame to your kind. I want you to do better than what you're doing." The diamond spoke. A few gems in the back, including a few Lapis Lazulis giggled and laughed. They whispered a few things to each other before being silenced.

"I'll go out and try to get something good, my diamond." Lapis bowed and she turned away before rushing off to continue her hunt. Little did she realize, Jasper was up and following her again.

—2 hours have passed—

Lapis had caught multiple fish in which she simply took and ate them herself. She was hungry. She was starving. Bringing shame to her kind was the only way to survive now. It felt as if it was the only way. If she brought back a few fish or even nothing, everyone would probably laugh at her. With a shaky sigh, eating the rest of her fish before getting up again. Although she didn't feel satisfied, she couldn't hunt anymore. She couldn't let the fish stocks go down too low or there'd be none left. 

Suddenly, she froze as she perked her head. She heard something which kept her alert, glancing around as she loudly growled, lowering herself to the ground. Whatever was after her had a much louder growl. 

"Hey. Where's all that food you were supposed to bring back to your clan? Huh?" Jasper finally spoke as she made herself visible. "Don't you think your leader is gonna be upset? Disappointed? Maybe you might even bring shame to your kind. You aren't very smart, Lapis." The large gem smugly purred as she began to circle around Lapis.

This only angered Lapis as she growled louder. "How do you know about all of this? Were you following me? Stalker!" She spat as she lunged at Jasper, pushing the large gem and herself to the ground. "Don't dare come near me or my clan ever again!!" She yowled.

Jasper only rolled her eyes, roughly hauling Lapis down onto her chest as she easily overpowered her. The large gem leaned in to roughly clamp her jaws down on Lapis' throat in which the blue gem squirmed, immediately regretting her actions as she cried out in fear and pain, trying to pull away. That only caused more pain. Her eyes were huge and her breath hitched as squirmed. "Jas-per, please, please let me go." She cried.

"You can't make me." She sunk her fangs into Lapis' throat in which the blue gem sobbed. She was a goner. Gone for good.

Crunch.


	2. Chapter 2

The noise quieted down along with Lapis and Jasper. Lapis simply laid her head back and her fingers twitched. She wasn't dead but she sure did feel dead at the moment. Simply, she shifted a bit more, acting as if she was beginning to die. Jasper wasn't fooled by this but dropped Lapis either way. "Stay there." Jasper whispered as she glanced around, looking for the source of the noise. The large gem licked her lips and she opened her mouth, taking whiffs of the air as she tried to breathe in the scent. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to analyze the smell before grinning. It was a deer. "Y'know what? You stay there. If you move, you'll become my next meal? Got it?" The large gem spat at Lapis before getting up and rushing off.

Lapis just laid there. She reached up, wiping the blood off of her neck and smearing it a bit. She softly winced, closing her eyes and whimpering. She was done for. Wounded and simply weakened would get her no where in life anymore. She wasn't even familiar with herbs and neither was anyone in her clan. She was just probably going to end up bleeding out or starving. The small gem curled up against herself as she began to quietly whimper.

—25 minuets later—

"Lapis. Lapis, wake up." The large gem began nudging the smaller which caused the smaller of the two to loudly whine. "Wh.. wuh..?" She slurred, opening her eyes and sleepily staring at Jasper. Immediately, she squealed and pressed against the ground. "H-Hey!! Get away from me!" Lapis squealed as she got up, backing away in fear before she froze, reaching up to feel her wound. It felt like something was on it.

The wound was covered in herbs, cobwebs, and a large leaf. Who put that on there? It couldn't of been Jasper. It defiantly couldn't of been. She's too vicious and savage to do something like that.. unless she's planning something. There's defiantly no such thing in trusting a Jasper. Especially if she just attacked you.

"Get away from you? I'm the one helping you out here because we're making a deal. If you hunt for me now, I'll give you food to bring back to your clan. Got it?" Jasper purred loudly and she licked her lips, gesturing towards the dead deer she had heard earlier. 

"You? Help me? Me? Help you?" Lapis loudly laughed and she shook her head. "Oh my god, seriously? You try to kill me twice, you threaten me, and now you want to help me? In your dreams." The blue gem giggled and she got up with a grunt.

Jasper scoffed and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. I guess you can go back to your clan without food. They'll make fun of you again. Plus, if I just left you there, you'd probably die because you're so stupid you probably don't even know what horsetail is. You probably don't even know how to use a herb either."

And it was true. Lapis didn't know what horsetail was nor she couldn't use a herb or anyone in her clan for a matter of fact. Shamefully but sheepishly, she looked away. "Well, I.." She whined a bit. After a solid few minuets of thinking hard, she finally made up her mind as she glanced to Jasper. "Fine. You can help me as long as you don't make me your meal in the end." She mumbled softly as she led the way to her clan. "And don't embarrass me in front of my clan either."

The large gem picked up the deer, carrying it with her as she followed behind Lapis, purring loudly. "Nah, I won't." She murmured around the deer's throat as she continued following the blue gem while carrying the prey.

After a while, they finally arrived at the clan again where most gems were sharing tongues. Oh gosh, it was in the evening and Lapis was late for sharing tongues! Oh gosh, how this was her favourite time to gossip about stuff while being affectionately groomed by her clanmates.

"Lapis. You're back." Blue Diamond spoke. All of me other gems quieted down, glancing to Lapis and then Jasper. They all started talking about Jasper rather than Lapis. "Who is this? Have you went out to recruit a hunter for our clan?" The diamond spoke as Lapis shook her head. 

"She just followed me. She.. she's willing to give us this deer. Can she stay with us for a while?" Lapis softly asked.  
Jasper went forward and dropped the deer before backing up to sit with Lapis. "I don't want to join. I'm just willing to help."

Blue Diamond seemed a tad suspicious but didn't say anything otherwise. All she did was nod. She simply went to eat most of the kill before leaving the rest for the others. Near immediately, all of the gems went to dig in, most of them fighting while others sneaked bites and chunks of the kill. Both Lapis and Jasper watched before they turned away, heading out to get more food for the clan.

—2 hours later—  
Jasper was stuffed with food. Everything Lapis could hunt, she hunted. Every useful herb Jasper saw along the way, she used it on Lapis' wound. With a loud groan, Jasper sprawled out in the grass and she closed her eyes. "Mm, I don't see why you don't bring your meals back to your clan.. you're a good hunter and you can catch so much.." The large gem mewled in delight as she licked her paws off, beginning to tiredly groom herself. 

"It's because I eat it all on my own. I nearly get killed trying to eat what I bring back so I don't bring back anything. I don't care if it kills me or not, honestly. I don't even care if I get kicked out of my clan. I'll just survive on my own. I'll find some way to survive." Lapis muttered as she began grooming herself. 

Jasper chuckled. "Maybe you and me can live together. We could oh, I don't know.. start a family and a clan of our own?" She purred loudly as she sat up with a grunt. Honestly, she was being serious. Serious enough to try and mount Lapis who squealed and tried to get away but it was too late as Jasper held her down. Instinctively, Lapis raised her haunches for the large gem.

—Moments later, near midnight—

Jasper let out a satisfied sigh as she finally pulled away from Lapis. The two cleaned themselves off. Lapis growled at Jasper who simply let out a soft giggle. "Wups. My bad." She laughed as she sat up on her haunches. "Now, how many e Cubs do you think we'll have? 2? 3? 10?" The large gem purred and Lapis then whined. 

"I don't want cubs."  
"Too bad."

Jasper stretched out and she then hauled Lapis closer, pulling the leaf back off of Lapis' wound only to lean down and clean the wound. Lapis reluctantly leaned into the touch as she let out a shaky sigh, her brows furrowing. She didn't seem to mind the touches.

Was Jasper doing all of this just because she wanted to kill Lapis later and simply eat her and her cubs? Or was she doing this because she was in love? Ugh, Jaspers are just so confusing and complicated. 

Jasper continued cleaning the wound before she placed the leaf on it again, getting up with a soft grunt. Lapis also got up, deciding to lead Jasper back to the clan. "Tomorrow morning.. we.. we can go hunting again. I'll clean your wound again and I'll let you have half of what you catch. Then I can get food for your clan, we can groom each other, and then we can sleep again? Or maybe go swimming. Or do anything. That sounds nice, right?"

Lapis groaned and she simply nodded. "Yes, Jasper." She grunted, leading Jasper into the clan and into her den. It was luckily big enough for the two of them. Carefully, Jasper crawled in the den first before Lapis followed behind, plopping next to Jasper with a grunt. "Mm.. tis' cozy.." The large gem purred, curling around Lapis who reluctantly snuggled up with the large gem. 

"Yeah, I guess it is.. You're pretty warm too. You're like my new heat source." Lapis joked and she smugly grinned. Jasper simply giggled, laying her head down. "Whatever." The large gem purred.

The two cuddled with each other as they slowly fell asleep. Lapis at least survived for another day. She made a new friend, too.


	3. Chapter 3

—Dawn; sunrise—  
Lapis let out a loud yawn and she stretched out in her small den. It seemed bigger. The blue gem tiredly opened her eyes and she glanced around, her brows furrowing. Jasper was gone. And she thought she was friends with her! Oh, how easily that gem betrayed her. Now Lapis would have to hunt for things on her own and her wound wouldn't even be cleaned anymore since she had no idea how to use herbs nor anyone in her clan. 

The blue gem shifted around a little before peeking out of her den. She yawned gently, crawling out and shaking herself off. 

"Lapis. I would like to have a word with you."  
Lapis jumped slightly before glancing to her leader. "Huh?" She softly spoke as she made her way closer to her. "Yes, my diamond? What is it?"

"That Jasper.. she can't stay in our territory unless she's willing to join our clan. She's going to have to prove herself worthy, Lapis. I'll allow her to stay outside of the territory and still bring us food, but she cannot come into our territory. She cannot mate with any of our gems either. Got it?"

"I.. yes, my diamond. I'll ask her to join when she comes back." Lapis murmured and she then bowed before backing away and leaving. Oh gosh, this was going to be hard to explain. So many thoughts were running through Lapis' head but they all stopped as she saw Jasper dragging back a large black gem; a Smoky Quartz. Jasper dropped the large gem down and then glanced up to Lapis, a bloodstained smile on her face. "Look what I got."

Lapis was both horrified and scared. She didn't know what to say. "A-Are we gonna eat that?" She asked in fear, her blue eyes huge. "Because if we are, you can have it all to yourself. I don't want any of it." The blue gem whimpered, trembling a bit.

"Mm, whatever. Go get your own food then. Get some for me too." Jasper began dragging the gem back towards Lapis' clan, Lapis following close behind. "Hey, wait! I need to ask you something. Uh.." Lapis furrowed her brows as Jasper grunted. "Will you join my clan?"

Jasper shook her head. "Don't wanna."  
"That means you can't sleep with me anymore and you'll have to sleep outside of the clan.."  
"I don't care as long as you get food for me." The large gem muttered as she finally arrived to the clan, dropping the Smoky Quartz down.

Most of the gems who were awake and out of their den watched.  
Blue Diamond seemed reluctant to even eat her own kind although she was awfully hungry.

As the clan gems watched, they decided to go in and also eat. A few didn't even bother to take a bite while others devoured what they could. Lapis and Jasper watched for a moment before simply glancing at each other. Lapis looked angry and disgusted now while Jasper looked extremely proud. "Some of them like it.." She licked her lips and then turned away, Lapis following close behind.

"Jasper, you just brought in a dead gem! We're gems! That's cannibalism."  
"Well, it's survival of the fittest. Plus, anyone would eat their own kind if they were starving."

Lapis whimpered and she shook her head. She simply led Jasper out of the territory and to the hunting grounds where most of the birds were.

—5 minuets later—  
"Is this enough?" Lapis loudly panted as she dropped the tenth bird next to Jasper who leaned in to quickly devour it, letting out a soft burp as she licked her lips. 

"Mmh, just enough.." Jasper mewled in delight as she began to groom herself. Lapis shoved Jasper to make her stop grooming herself before she decided to groom Jasper herself. The large gem loudly purred as she leaned into the touches, closing her eyes.

Lapis simply continued to groom Jasper, eventually beginning to purr softly. "So, after this you'll get herbs for me right? Then maybe we can go to the drinking hole or somethin'. Maybe we can go swimming.. maybe.." The blue gem peeped softly as Jasper nodded. "I know a lake where there are a few herbs." Jasper softly spoke as she sat up, hauling Lapis closer as she began to groom the blue gem. Lapis purred even louder as she relaxed, closing her eyes. "Mm, well? Let's get going.." She purred softly.

—5 minuets later—  
Jasper had put new herbs and a new leaf on her friend's wound after they had went swimming. At the moment, the two were sunbathing to dry themselves off. Both of the gems stretched out before Lapis glanced to watch Jasper with a slight smile. Honestly, she was glad she met Jasper. She was starting to fall for the large gem. But why? This gem had tried to kill her twice.. why would anyone fall for a gem who tried to kill them?

"Lapis?" Jasper looked over to Lapis who gasped softly. The large gem furrowed her brows and she tilted her head a bit. "Are you alright..?" She asked softly, her brows furrowing. "Because you don't look too good. You look kinda nervous.

Lapis nodded softly. "I-I'm fine!" She peeped, figuring that she was saying her thoughts out loud. "Don't worry about lil' ol' me, Jaspy!" The blue gem giggled nervously and she crossed her arms. Jasper simply laughed and she grinned widely.  "Jaspy? What about lil' ol' Lapi?" The large gem joked and Lapis giggled softly, reaching over to playfully slap Jasper.

"Stop making fun of me!"  
"Make me!" Jasper laughed and she got up, wiggling her haunches as she playfully pounced around Lapis who followed close behind. The two chased each other around as they began to play Tag with each other. Their soft laughs and giggles were loud as they enjoyed the moment until Jasper decided to finally lay down again, allowing Lapis to sit on her chest.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Jasper stretched out with a grunt, placing her paws on Lapis' shoulders. Nervously, Lapis smiled and she nodded. "Uh, sure! What is it? Do you want me to groom you?" The blue gem peeped while Jasper shook her head. 

Jasper glanced around for a moment before she let out a nervous purr. "I don't know if I should say this or not... I mean, we still can be friends if you deny.." She mumbled softly as she leaned up to peck Lapis' cheek before softly licking it. She then pressed her face against Lapis' shoulder, purring softly. 

Lapis simply allowed Jasper to do so. "Sure we can still be friends." She peeped, curious on what Jasper was going to say. Was Jasper really going to ask..? Was Lapis speaking her thoughts aloud so Jasper would hear and pity her? Oh, how many thoughts were going through Lapis' head and how fast her heart was beating. It was beating so fast she probably would die because her heart exploded.

"Well, uh.." Jasper pulled back, looking in Lapis' eyes as she sweetly smiled. Lapis slowly blinked and she didn't dare advert her gaze from Jasper's yellow feline eyes. The blue gem reached out, gently cupping Jasper's cheeks as she also smiled. "Yes? What are you gonna say Jaspy? Just spit it out already!" Lapis giggled and Jasper nervously blushed before she finally adverted her gaze, her brows. "Lapis.." The large gem nervously whined and she glanced around. She stayed quiet.

After a while, Jasper decided to finally ask the question she was dying to ask. She felt as if she was going to die wether she asked or not. Well, it was totally worth it at least. 

"Well, I was wondering.. Will.. will you be my mate?" Jasper softly asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis seemed kind of shocked, surprised, and extremely joyful. She tried to contain her emotions as she let out a loud sigh, breathing in and out to try and calm herself down while Jasper watched nervously. "I guess that's a.. no? Yes? Maybe? You'll think about it? Never?" The large gem peeped and Lapis shook her head. "Nono.. no.. give me a moment.' The blue gem softly murmured and she finally leaned down to haul Jasper into a big kiss as she began licking her face afterwards with Jasper giggling and leaning into the touches. After Lapis was done, she pulled back slyly, licking her lips. "You aren't all that bad so I'll.." She then paused. "Oh gosh, I can't.." Lapis deeply frowned.

"Wait, why not?" Jasper looked heartbroken.  
"My clan said we couldn't mate.. but they didn't say anything about being mates! So yes, I'll be your mate." Lapis quickly brightened up.  
"Well, you're probably gonna give birth to a litter in like, 9 months maybe." Jasper chuckled. "So it's too late. Let's just run away and exit the forest. There we'll start a new family and maybe a new clan." The large gem chuckled and Lapis shook her head. "Are you out of your mind?! Start a new clan?! No way, we can't start a new clan."

"What about a family?"  
"The family thing is a whole different story because there's no way of stopping me from having Cubs." Lapis muttered and Jasper proudly smiled, purring loudly.   
"So come on, let's leave the forest, okay? Your clan won't find out about anything because we'll be long gone." Jasper softly pushed Lapis off. Slightly, Lapis nodded and she decided that she should follow her new mate around. Soon enough, the two began to silently make their way to the exit of the forest where they were greeted with a grassy field. That's it. Just sunlight, grass, and little tiny lakes. There wasn't much life there but for sure, there were probably hidden dens with lots of life. 

"Gosh.. it's so nice, Jasper!"  
"Smells good, too.."   
"I like it here.." The large gem peeped while her small mate Lapis nodded in agreement. 

The two adventured the field before finally coming to some sort of ledge. Curiously, they leaned down to look over it, Jasper purring loudly. "Hey, what's down there? Can we go down and see?"  
"If we fall down there we'll die, Jasper."  
"Nah, you can fly so you can carry me back up."  
"I can't fly and I wouldn't be able to carry you back up anywa— Jasper!!!!" Lapis loudly screamed as she watched her mate simply jump off the edge. How?! How was she not afraid?! In a panic, Lapis glanced around before diving off of the ledge with her mate. It's either her clan found her or she died with her mate; the same way.

—10 hours later; afternoon—

Lapis loudly groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She tiredly glanced around, pushing herself up with a grunt. Where was she? Why wasn't she dead? That was quiet a fall but she seemed to survive. It didn't look like Jasper survived though. With a soft frown, Jasper leaned in to nudge the limp body with her head. Quietly, she began to cry. Her mate was dead.

But however, her mate wasn't dead. Jasper began to rouse at the crying, her brows furrowing. "L-Lapis? Why.. why are y'cryin'..." She slurred, sitting up and tiredly hauling her mate closer who near immediately quieted down. "You're alive!" Lapis exclaimed, her eyes wide. She wiped her tears away, whimpering softly and sniffling as she snuggled against Jasper who leaned in to softly kiss Lapis.

"Of course I'm alive." Jasper rolled her eyes and she snorted after pulling away. The two finally got ho before glancing around. Where were they? Why were they here? Was that where the ledge led to? They asked themselves as they began to search the grassy area. It was sorta like Homeworld. Defiantly it was like Homeworld but there were no more gems around and there was huge caves. Lapis and Jasper took one of those caves for themselves to make a new home for themselves. There, they settled down to live for the rest of their lives until they had Cubs.

—10 weeks later—   
It ended up Lapis never got knocked up which she was awfully thankful for. She wasn't ready for Cubs, not just yet. At least she got one thing she wanted; time with her mate. Most of the time while they stayed on this place called "Earth" they hunted, ate, slept, cleaned themselves, and played games with each other. 

—Short part; explaining season after season, month after month, year after year—  
Winter was awfully harsh and cold. Thankfully the two had each other to keep warm plus the back of the cave had no snow. However, the food and herb stocks were low which caused Lapis' wound to get infected and have the two nearly stave on a stormy night. When Spring and summer rolled around, the two had to stay in the water or the shade due to how hot this Earth was. It was so warm but it felt nice, either way. Usually, when Autumn came around, the two walked along side each other to keep warm, sometimes playing in leaves or eating them whenever the leaves were found on the ground or falling. This Earth place was very peaceful.. it was lovely. No clans, no rules, no nothing but just anything a gem could ask for.

—Many many years later; explaining how they live—  
However, things changed. These things called "humans" moved in long long ago in which Lapis and Jasper had to adjust to their ways to avoid getting out of trouble. It was strange how humans lived but their ways became much simpler as did Lapis and Jasper's life. As time passed, Jasper and Lapis's life got much easier. Now, the two lived in a two story house with two Cubs. Sadly, one of the Cubs were so feral, they couldn't be cured and they had to be killed. 

—2oxx—

"And that's the story on how I met your mother!" Jasper smiled to her two Cubs as they simply glanced at each other, beginning to talk about the story in amazement. Jasper then crawled over to lean against her mate who was listening. She warmly smiled, leaning in to softly kiss her. 

"I love you babe."  
Lapis giggled, returning the kiss and hauling Jasper close as she reached in, holding her mate's paws. "I love you too my sweet little Jaspy."  
"Well, that's a name I haven't heard in a while." Jasper laughed and so did Lapis. The two began smothering each other in affection while the Cubs watched and they groaned. The two decided to simply get up and leave their parents alone.

Jasper held Lapis close and she purred loudly.  
"I wonder how the clans are doing?"  
"Probably starving." Lapis chuckled. "We're not."  
Jasper nodded. "That's why you should be glad we met."  
"I am glad!" Lapis chuckled softly and she closed her eyes as did Jasper.   
"Whatever." Jasper chuckled and she simply began to purr.

The two decided to sleep with each other as they let out a satisfied sigh. Maybe things would of been much more worst if they hadn't left Homeworld. Defiantly, things would of been worst with the clan stuff and being feral forever. Maybe Homeworld had improved though? Just maybe.. maybe Jasper and Lapis were being hunted down? Or maybe they were just forgotten like the rest of the gems who die in their clans.


End file.
